Something in the Mist
by purplerose9793
Summary: After Milton is hurt in a training accident, the team begans to become suspicious about his strange behaviour, awkward trances and weird flashes of dark light in his eyes. What is really happening?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first serious fanfiction, so please only give constructive criticism. I have written fanfictions before, but none of them were any good. I am aware that I used Spanish in the fanfiction, and it may not be correct. I only used Google Translate, and the only Spanish I know, comes from Dora, so please be nice about errors. I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Kickin It in any way, shape or form...**

_**Something in The Mist**_

**Jerry's POV**

We were all at the Dojo. By all, I mean myself - Jerry (Bad boy and ladies man...kinda) - and Milton, a tall, awkward, skinny boy who only joined the dojo to learn self-defense, Eddie, a sweet-but-uncoordinated boy who joined to lose a little weight. The three of us were, can I say, not the sharpest nail in the shed, meaning that although we were good, we were far from great. If you are looking for greatness, you'll have to go find our newest member - Jack. That boy is the best, esspecially considering his grandfather was the one who trained Bobby Wasabi (The owner of the chain of Dojos we train at) for his movies. Bobby was a action movie star, that specializes in marital arts. Our dojo, the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy was known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. But then Jack came along and BAM, we went from worse to best in, like, 3 seconds flat. Jack seemed like he had it all - he was talented, and he was super nice and loyal. Maybe that's why he get's all the girls, and not me. I thought I was nice, but hey, what are you gonna do?

Speaking of girls, the only female member of our dojo walked out of the locker room, pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail and sat down on the bench. Kim was probably the second best around here, after Jack. Kim was originally a Black Dragon. Black Dragons were our mean, nasty, rival dojo. But again there came Jack, and Kim left the Dragons after realising they were total jerks, and joined us. I think Kim only joined because Jack was here. I mean, come on, Jack and Kim were a prefect couple, and everyone knew... beside them... Whenever we asked them about it, they turned red and changed the topic. Seriously, everyone knew it, including our sensei, Rudy, a short man who was a top amateur martial artist until being sidelined by an injury.

Ugh, anyways, My mamá told me "Jerry, que no vayas jugando con las vidas de otras personas!" which meant " Jerry, don't go messing with other people's lives!" At that moment, Jack came out of the locker room, and sat down beside me, smiled and said "Hey, Jerry!".

I was about to say something back when Rudy came out of his office and said "Alright, guys... and Kim, let's began practice. C'mon let's get sparring! Up first, Kim and Jerry!"

Oh, great, I get to get my butt kicked by a girl. I got up and walked to the centre of the room, and began sparring with Kim.

_"Focus, Jerry, focus" _I thought. I honestly wasn't aware of what was happening. The next thing I know Kim is patting me on the back saying "Great job, Jerry", and Rudy smiled and said "I see the trainings paid off, eh Jerry?"

I won?! No way? This is amazing, I smiled and took my seat next to Jack.

"Ok, next, Jack and Milton!" Rudy yelled. Milton looked at him nervously and then slowly got up and walked forward until he was face to face with Jack, who justed smiled nicely.

"Go!" Rudy said, and then Milton and Jack began sparring. Jack began first, he brought a leg up to kick Milton, but he blocked it. Then Milton went to hit Jack with his elbow, but Jack blocked.

It was 2 minutes later and Jack and Milton were still going at it. Hit, block, hit, block. I have to admit, Milton was doing way better than anyone thought he would. Rudy was smiling at him like crazy, you could tell he was impressed. But then, something changed in Milton, you could tell something was wrong with him.

He just stood there, staring forward and not moving a muscle, even when he knew that Jack was right there, about to hit. I thought I saw something dark sparkle in his eyes...

Apparentaly, Jack wasn't aware of Milton's trance, because he brought up a roundhouse kick. He was expecting Milton to move, but he didn't, he just stood there. Then, _**WHAM!**_

"Ugh!" Milton yelped in pain as Jack's foot hit him straight across the face, full force. He collapsed on the floor. Jack's eye grew wide when he realised what he had done, and he ran to Milton's side.

"MILTON!" Rudy yelled and he also ran to the skinny boy's side. Kim, Eddie and I followed. We all gasped as we saw Milton laying there. He nose was bleeding badly, he looked like he was bruising and he was unconscious.

"Rudy, I am so, so, so sorry!" Jack looked like he was about to cry.

"It's not important right now, Jack! Come on Milton, wake up!" Rudy rubbed Milton's cheek, but he all he did was moan. I looked around at my friends. Jack looked like he was holding back tears, Kim was crying and Eddie just stood there in shock, I assume I looked the same as Eddie.

"Quick, Eddie, go call 911" Rudy demanded, "Kim, go get me a washcloth and some ice." I was thankful he hadn't asked me to do anything, I was worried, but didn't think I could do anything because I was just in shock.

The half hour seemed like a minute. The ambulance came and took Milton to the hospital, he was still unconscious, although Rudy had gotten him to stir a little and mutter a few things, but he was still out of it. Kim, Jack, Eddie, and I got into Rudy's car and he drove behind the ambulance. Jack had started sobbing, and Kim was trying to comfort him. "Come on, Jack, it was an accident."

What Rudy had said brought something to my mind? Was it really an accident? When was Milton just standing there? Something wasn't right about this...

**What did you think? I will continue with the next chapter soon, but I just want to know what you think! Thanks for the support, and reviews are highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the support for chapter 1. I am getting super excited for this story! Even though Milton is the main character in this story, most chapters will be in the Point-Of-View of a character other than Milton. There will be some with him, but they may be short. Anyways, this is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy! I don't own Kickin It!**

Rudy's POV

"_I can't believe that just happened! I hope Milton was okay..."_ I was beyond worried, mostly about the fact that Milton was injured, but also that, if he was badly injured, I, as his Sensei, I could be in a lot of trouble by the Head's of the Bobby Wasabi chain, and possibly, the police. It happen in my Dojo, under my watch! But I knew that since I was his Sensei, (not to mention the Sensei of the 4 other kids I was currently driving to the hospital) I had to be strong.

I heard a sob and look over at Jack in the front seat beside me, and I suddenly stopped worrying about myself and felt pity for Jack. He was holding his head in his hands, shaking and sobbing.

"_Poor kid, thinks it is his fault"_ I couldn't began to think how Jack felt right now. Hey! That reminded me of the Eddie, Jerry and Kim in the back seat (Some Sensei I was, one of my students was being transported to the hospital and I hadn't thought of anyone but myself). I glanced at them in the rear view mirror and say that they all were silently sitting there, looking down at there hands. I didn't think any of them were crying. I felt extremely awkward so I decided to break the silence.

"Um, hey you guys, would one of you mind calling Milton's mother for me?" I held up my cell phone. Jack's head had perked up when I started talking but he didn't look at me. Everyone else slowly but surely looked up and met my eyes in the rear view mirror. I didn't know if anyone would take the phone but then Jerry spoke up.

"I'll do it, Rudy. I know his number and his mom knows me" He took the phone from me, dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying because I had turned my attention to Jack.

"Hey, Jack, you know, it wasn't your fault." I said softly, although I wasn't sure if he would respond or not. Finally though, he did.

Jack lifted his head from his hands and looked at me. His eyes were red and puffy and his mouth was in a tight frown. "I kicked him in the face and knocked him out, Rudy. How was it not my fault?"

"It was an accident, Jack, and you know that." He didn't get a chance to respond because the ambulance suddenly turned up to the hospital.

"Turn here, Rudy. Follow the ambulance." Kim said.

"_Gee, thank you, Captain Obivious_." I thought, but I kept silent and just nodded.

The ambulance pulled up into of the hospital's emergency doors, and I parked behind it. I didn't expect it, but all the kids dove out of the car faster than you could say "Bobby Wasabi", and they ran towards the ambulance. I quickly locked the car doors and ran to stand with them.

"Alright, kids, I know you are worried about your friend, but we're are going to need some space here." A tall, grey haired EMT said, sweeping us back about 3 feet as they unloaded a gurney out of the back of the ambulance, with the tall, rather frail looking boy laying on it. A young female EMT said something to Milton and he nodded and took something from her hand.

"He's awake!" Eddie shouted. I smiled wide. Oh, thank gosh he was awake.

Kim waved to him as they wheeled his gurney past us towards the hospital enterance. "Hey Milton." She said polietly. But Milton said nothing in response, and suddenly, the frail boy was not longer looking frail.

As he rolled past us, Milton turned over to face us, but there was something wrong with him... His eyes! His eyes were shining the darkest shade of black possible, and he had this weird look to him, an evil look. "_Oh, come on, Rudy. It's just a trick of the light. Someones eyes can't turn black, and there is just no way Milton could be evil. Please, what is this, some cheap horror film?" _ I looked down at my other students, looking for some sign that I had just imagined Milton in the weird "evil" state, but I didn't get an answer. Everyone just stood there, silently watching Milton roll through the hospital doors. _"Great, Rudy, you are going crazy. I am, right?"_

_**What did you think? I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Is Rudy going crazy, or is Milton..**_***gulp*... evil?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 3 of "Something in The Mist". I am aware chapter 2 was a bit short, so I will try and make this chapter longer. Thanks for the support! I don't own Kickin It in any form.**

Jack's POV

I took a deep breath and hung my head back. Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and I were now in the hospital's waiting room, waiting for word for Milton. He seemed Okay when the took him out of the ambulance but they wouldn't let anyone see him until they were sure he was alright. Come to think of it, his eyes, out of all things looked, kinda, well, strange. They seemed darker then usual. I assume it was just a trick of the light. I mean, a kick in the head can do a lot of things, but I didn't think it could change eye colour. Ugh, I felt so guilty right now, even though in the back of the my mind I was aware it was an accident. Both Kim and Rudy had said that to me, too, so it was starting to sink in that it _was_ an accident. I mean, why would I hit one of my best friends on purpose.

I looked around at the busy hospital at was in. I know hospital waiting rooms were were families waited to hear the news on their loved-ones, so you figure they'd be happy looking, but no. This particular waiting room had yellow and grey tile floor, and sea blue and grey walls. I hate the colour grey, it is just way too gloomy. Whoever designed this hospital stank at making people comfortable. I felt awkward, even more so since I had cryed during the car ride up and all my friends saw. I know, I know, crying is natural and healthy, but I was "Jack, the leader and tough guy". I wasn't supposed to cry. Thank godness, I had calmed down by now. I shifted around in the red plastic chair I was sitting in, all the chairs were like that, but as I looked at my friends, none of them looked overly uncomfortable. I saw Jerry and Eddie watching the small TV in the corner.

For a moment, the thought that they didn't even care about the fact that Milton was hurt popped into my head, but then I quickly realized that they were just being "Eddie and Jerry"; Trying to lighten the mood in a bad situation. I looked around the room for Kim, and saw her and Rudy talking with a small mousey, brown haired women. I took another deep breath and walked up to them.

"Oh Jack, good to see your feeling better," Rudy smiled at me. He pointed the mousey women beside him. "This is Milton's mother, Lucy Krupick! She got here a few minutes ago."

Lucy looked at me and smiled. She had bright green eyes, but I could tell she had been crying, they were red and puffy. I wouldn't blame her. Her son was hurt and in the hospital, and she hadn't been allowed to see him yet. "Hello Jack, I have heard amazing things about you." She smiled again. She held out her hand.

I took her hand in mine and shook it. "It's great to see you, Mrs. Krupnick. I am so sorry about -." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentance because she cut me off.

"Jack, honey, Rudy told me the whole story and we all know it was an accident." Hearing Milton's mom say that to me made me feel better, no idea why, though.

I grinned. "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Krupnick." I said.

Kim suddenly spoke up. I had almost forgot she was there because she hadn't said a word this entire time. "I am sure Milton is going to be just fine, Jack." She gave me one of those sympathy smiles. I nodded, fulling understanding her.

A tall older man in a white lab coat walked into the waiting room. "I am looking for the family of Milton Krupnick?" We all stood up in a flash, even Eddie and Jerry, who both seemed pretty wrapped up in their tv show. Mrs. Krupnick was the first one up.

"I am his mother, Lucy." She said, walking up to him. Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and I followed. Mrs. Krupnick gestured to us, "And these guys are Milton's Sensei and close friends."

The older man nodded, " I am Milton's doctor, Dr. Reid. He had a pretty bad nose bleed, but it didn't appear to be broken. He will have some bruises on his face but nothing oto serious. Also, we looked for signs of a head injury but everything looked normal. You are lucky he wasn't badly hurt."

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank gosh!" Mrs. Krupnick looked extremely relieved. I didn't blame her, I was pretty sure we all looked that way.

"You may go see him now." Dr. Reid said, "Milton is in room 204. Just take the elevator up to the second floor, turn right and his room will be right there on the left." He pointed towards the elevator, then walked away. I suppose being a doctor was a busy job.

We rode up to the second floor and were just about to enter Milton's room, when Kim stopped us. "Listen, I think it would be best if Mrs. Krupnick went in to see him first, by herself."

"Great idea, Kim!" Rudy said, "Lucy, if you need anything, we will be right here."

Mrs. Krupnick looked moved to tears, "Oh, thank you so much. This means a lot. Kim, dear, I am glad Milton has friends like you." She smiled once more then walked down the hall to Milton's room.

"Here, Rudy, I forgot to give you back your phone," Jerry said, "You know, I used it when I called Milton's mom." He handed Rudy back his phone.

"Thanks, Jerry. I am sure Lucy appreciated the fact that we bothered to call her. Good job." Rudy took his phone back and put it in his pocket.

We all felt kinda awkward just standing there, until Rudy spoke up.

"Um, hey guys, this may sound kinda weird, but when they were first taking Milton out of the ambulance, did you notice anything weird going on with his eyes? You know, did they seem kinda... black?" Rudy looked like we may think he was crazy, but I was starting to get nervous. He had noticed it too? Was it really a trick of the light? Maybe they gave him eye drops or something. That was the only logical reasoning I could come up with.

Slowy but surely, Kim, Eddie, Jerry and I all nodded. We sat in awkward silent for about 10 seconds but then Eddie said, "Yea, I saw it, I think we all did, but it was probably just the sun shining into his eyes or something."

We all nodded, but you could tell we all weren't sure if we all believed it. But what other kinda of reason was there? I don't know...

At that point, Mrs, Krupnick came out of Milton's room. "I think Milton would like to see you now. I am just going downstairs to get some coffee, if that's no problem, with you, Rudy?"

"Sure, Lucy. You deserve it." Rudy waved her off.

"You guys ready?" Kim asked.

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be." I said, as Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and I walked into Milton's hospital room...

**How was it? I know these few past chapters haven't been that exciting, but it will get more exciting next chapter, I promise. Reviews would be amazing! Good night, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am back again for chapter 4 and I hope your are enjoying the story! I have never, nor do I think I ever will, own Kickin It!**

Kim's POV

Eddie, Jerry, Jack, Rudy and I entered Milton's hospital room. It was a small room, yet it looked bigger because of a large window surrounded by blue shades. It had floor tiles and wall paint that matched what was in the waiting room. There was a puffy yellow chair and a lamp in the corner. I finally gazed over the the actual hospital bed, where Milton lay. He looked better than I thought he would. _"Poor guy..." _I thought. We all surrounded Milton's bed.

"Hey buddy!" Jerry said quietly, grinning.

Milton sat up in his bed and grinned back. "Hey guys!"

Jack squated down next to his bed, "Milton, I am so sorry! But I see your feeling better. I mean, it's not like you forgot who were are or anything!" He said. Milton laughed nervously, then looked away from Jack.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Rudy said, a look of concern on his face, "Milton David Krupnick, do you know who we are?"

Milton shook his head slowly from side to side, "I'm so sorry, but I -." Milton was unable to finish his sentance because he cracked up laughing. We all looked at him, oddly.

"Milton, what are you laughing at? This is serious!" I snapped. Maybe Jack's kick had made his brain go all wonky?

Milton, still laughing, blurted out, "Come on, you guys! I am not going to forgot anything, just cuz' of some stupid kick in the head. You are Kim, Eddie, Rudy, Jerry and Jack! I was just playing with you! I'm not crazy! Jeez, take a joke."

Whoa! That was _so_ not like Milton to joke around about something so serious, I could tell by the look on eveybody elses faces they thought they same. But what could I say? "_Hey Milton, did you happen to switch brains in the ambulance?". _I decided to ignore it and talk to the others about it later. That, along with the whole black eyes thing, was kinda creepy. They'd have an answer that'd made sense...

"Um, Milton? Are you feeling alright?" Jack asked tenderly.

Milton nodded, "Just peachey! Why do you ask, Jackie boy?"

Jack looked taken aback, and I didn't blame him. "_Jackie Boy?"_ Um, okay, never thought I hear Milton, out of all people, say that! I had to wonder if he really was just "peachey"?

"Oh, well, Milton. We're all just glad to hear you are alright." Eddie patted Milton's shoulder.

Just then, Mrs. Krupnick entered the room again. "Hey kids, hello Rudy." She was holding a steaming coffee cup in one hand and a small paper bag in the other. "Milton, honey, I brought you a piece of wildberry muffin, since I know how much you love wildberries!" She handed him the bag.

Milton's eyes grow large, "Thanks Mom!" He took the muffin out of the bag and took a bite. " I _just love_ wildberries!", but he had a mouthful of muffin so it sounded more like "_I joost looth wooburrs_."

Well, that part seemed a lot like normal Milton. He was always polite to his Mother, and we all knew how much he loved wildberries. He could get kinda greedy with them at times. Plus, he once said that there were a bunch of berry bushes in the forest on the outskirts of town, so he went there to pick them every chance he got.

Milton went to take another bite of muffin, but gasped in pain instead. He dropped the muffin on top of his bedsheet, and cluched at his head.

"Milton, are you alright?" Jack asked. You could hear panic rising in his voice. Mrs. Krupnick had a wild look of concern on her face.

Milton, quite literally seemed to shake the pain off, he shuttered and said "Oh yeah, I am good. Just a headache. I know the side affects of a head injury, and trust me, this is one of them." Milton smiled a type of smile that a little kid uses when they are trying to sneak out of trouble. I wasn't sure if a headache was really a side affect, but I'd figure Milton would know better than anyone else. "Oh, and Mom? Would you mind asking Dr. Reid for Aspirin or something?" Milton added quickly.

"Oh, Milton, dear. I almost forgot!" A look of joy crossed Mrs. Krupnick's face, "Speaking of Dr. Reid, I spoke to him when I was down for coffee, and he said you could go home tommorow! They just wanted to keep you overnight for observation."

"Fair enough." Milton looked like he was more interested in his muffin than what his Mother was saying.

"Oh, but he said that you shouldn't do any type of karate for at least a month. I am sorry, dear." Mrs. Krupnick looked gerenally upset for her son.

Holy cow! A whole month not being able to do Karate? If that was me, I'd probably die of boredom. I'd be willing to bet Jerry, Eddie and especially Jack thought the same way.

"Milton, even if you can't practice with us, you are always welcome to come down to the Dojo just to watch." That was Rudy, I always knew he was a great guy inside. It was just sometimes he seemed kinda selfish. He sounded professional.

Milton just shrugged, "That's okay, Mom. I was never a big fan of karate anyways." He finished off his muffin and threw the wrapper in a nearby garbage bin.

I swear, I heard everyone in the room gasp. Come on, Milton not a big fan of karate? I knew he only joined the Dojo for the purpose of learning how to defend himself, but I thought he really enjoyed himself with us. I sighed, maybe it was just him trying to make himself or his mom feel better about himself not being able to practice for a month. I tried to shrug it off, but it kept coming back to me.

Rudy just sighed and crouched down beside Milton's bed, "Listen, buddy, I know you are going through a tough time, but I know you enjoy yourself doing karate. You are always welcome. You may not feel like it right after the month is over, but whenever you are, you just come back, okay?"

At first, Milton said nothing, then yawned. "Do you guys mind leaving? I'd like to take a nap, I am pretty tired."

"Of course dear, you take all the time you need. I am not going to leave this hospital without telling you, but I think your friends would like to go home, anyways." Mrs. Krupnick gently pushed us out of the room.

"Bye, guys." That was all Milton said as he layed down in his bed.

Everyone answered back in a chorus of "See you later, Milton." Come to think of it, I was pretty tired. It was only 4pm, it had only been about 4 hours ago when Milton was first hurt, but it seemed like ages ago.

Milton did seem kinda strange, but I just shrugged it off, plain and simple. It had been a long day...

**That's chapter 4, everyone! Also, I am not sure if a headache is **_**in fact**_** a side affect of head injuries, but I just had him say that to get the others off his back. Anyways, I think you can tell that it isn't really just a "headache" Milton is having. Anyways, hope you liked it! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back for chapter 5! I hope you like it! I don't own Kickin It.**

Eddie's POV

Milton stayed at the hospital overnight for observation, but was released early the next morning, after a checkup with Dr. Reid, who informed him and Mrs. Krupnick that he was perfectly fine. I had to wonder, though. I mean, did you see his eyes when they unloaded him out of the ambulance? And when did he become the jokester? That was definately not like Milton, more like Jerry if you ask me.

Anyways, Rudy, Jerry, Jack, Kim and I went to Milton's house about an hour before he was supposed to come home. His mother had stayed overnight with him at the hospital, but before we left, she had given Rudy a key to their house, and mentioned something about how Milton would love "all his friends there when he got home". She also went on to say that she was so happy Milton had friends like us, and thank she had seen Milton become so much happier when he joined karate, and then tried to continue on about how good people we were, but she started crying tears of joy. I understand how she felt, but myself, along with Jerry, felt kinda awkward. But we stayed around and told her how happy we were to have friends like Milton. I don't think of it often, but Milton is probably my best friend... I don't even want to think about how I would have felt if he ended up seriously hurt, or worse...

Jack and I hung up a sign that said "WELCOME HOME MILTON!" up on the wall, while Jerry, Kim and Rudy blew up ballons and hung streamers around the Krupnick house. We were careful not to overdo it, though. Milton wasn't a huge fan of large celebrations, or anything that included lots of noise or bright lights. Hey, he wasn't one for parties, period. But everyone was always up for a good old "Welcome Home" celebration, right?

We were almost finished putting up decorations, and serving out the chips and soda Rudy had bought, when Kim suddenly let out a loud, aggrivated sigh.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I was just thinking, Milton's been acting, how do I say this? Kinda strange, lately, hasn't he?" Kim frowned, sitting down in a chair at Milton's kitchen table and popping a cheese curl in her mouth.

Rudy dropped the last of the empty chip bags into the garbage. "Kim, he was hit in the head, he may act a little _strange_ for a while." He said, obviously trying to avoid the point we all knew Kim was talking about.

"Come on, Rudy, you know what I mean! I wasn't going to say anything, but I feel like I need to," Kim sighed again, "First he just stands around in a trance, when he knew Jack's foot was about to hit him right in the face!"

Jack let out a small whine, but quickly covered his mouth, "Hm, sorry, Kim. It just feels bad when you say it like that."

"That's normal, Jack, don't worry." Rudy said. He was now sitting down at the table, across from Kim. He grabbed some cheese curls to snack on.

"Anyways, then he has _glowing black eyes_? I am sorry, but that just wasn't natural!" Kim shook her head. I went to open my mouth to say something about how it was just the sun or something, but she stopped me, "And no Eddie, it wasn't the sun or a trick of light, or anything, so don't suggest it!"

I was kinda mad Kim had snapped at me like that, but she had a really good point, that I just didn't want to face. Kim just carried on.

"And at the hospital! He joked about losing his memory, that is something a really something we would never thing of Milton doing. He would never be so silly, especially during such a serious time. Jerry? Sure! Milton? No way!"

"Hey!" Jerry said, through a mouthfull of cheese curls, "I would not do anything like that!" Kim glared at him, causing him to quickly add, "Ok, maybe I would." By this point we had all sat down at the table, and were snacking on cheese curls.

"Oh! And don't forget his little "headache"." Jack added, "I don't know, nor do I care if a headache is a side affect of a head injury. A normal headache doesn't make you whine in pain and clutch your head one minute, then be perfectally ok the next!" Jack shook his head.

"I don't know what is up with him, but we are all going to ask him about it until he blurts out the truth, agreed?" Kim put her hand in the middle of the table, and we all did the same.

"Agreed!" We sang together.

Suddenly we heard a car door slam shut. Jerry jumped up and looked out the window.

"Milton and his mom are home! Wow that hour just flew by!" Jerry started sweating nervously.

"Calm down, Jerry. You heard Kim, we just calmly ask him what's up until we get an answer!" I said, even I have to admit, I was nervous as well.

We all stood up from the table, just as the door swung open and Milton and Mrs. Krupnick entered. Milton looked like nothing even happened, besides a large bruise across his nose.

We smiled polietly and said "Welcome Home Milton!"

Milton looked confused but smiled anyways, "Aw, thanks guys! You're amazing!"

"Oh, look! We also bought cheese curls! One of your favourite foods!" I grabbed the bowl and handed it to him, but it was empty. "_Uh oh, when we were talking we ate all of them_!" I pulled the bowl back and added, "Oh, but we ate them all. Haha," I laughed nervously, "Sorry." I said.

"Oh, Eddie, don't worry! I am almost positive we have some more in the downstairs pantry! Just give me a minute, and I'll go get them." Mrs. Krupnick ran down the stairs to the basement.

Milton began to follow her, but Rudy blocked the staircase, "Sorry Milton but we were wondering if we could talk to you?" Rudy smiled nicely.

Milton raised an eyebrow, "Um, ok. About what?" Milton said down at the table, and we did the same.

"Well, um, we noticed you've been acting weird lately, and was just wondering if your alright?" Kim started off. She wiggled awkwardly in her seat.

Milton's smile disappered, "What?" His mouth twisted into a mad looking frown.

"Look, Milton, we don't mean to get in your business, but we are worried. Please just tell us what's happening!" Rudy pleaded with him.

Milton shook his head and stood up, "Well, you _are_ in my business. So, if you please get out of my way -" He tried walking away but Jack stood up and blocked him.

"Milton, please just tell us how you are!" Jack shifted around, trying to stop Milton from leaving the kitchen.

_"I am fine_!" Milton muttered. He tried to sneak around Jack again.

"Please Milton, just answer us!" Jack put his hands on Milton's shoulders, but Milton quickly shook it off.

"I TOLD YOU! I AM FINE!" Milton screamed and shoved Jack. We all stood us, surprised by how angry Milton had gotten. Milton tried to get up the stairs but Jack blocked the way again.

"Milton! Please calm down!" Jack put his hands up, trying to show Milton he wasn't trying to hurt him. Milton didn't calm down, however. He flung a punch at Jack, who quickly caught it.

"Milton! Stop this!" Rudy stepped forward.

"Milton, I am not going to fight you!" Jack dropped his fist, but we quickly hit in the face by Milton's other fist. Jack stumbled back, holding at his eye, which was bruising.

"Milton!" Mrs. Krupnick appeared, back from the basement, holding a bag of cheese curls, "Just what are you doing?!" She shrieked.

Milton ignored her and pushed Jack out of his way as he ran up the stairs. "I am going to my room!" He yelled, and we heard a doorslam shortly after.

Kim ran over to Jack's side. He was still clutching at his eye, and Rudy ran over to talk to Mrs. Krupnick, who still stood there in shock.

Whoa! What just happened? Well, we knew one thing for sure! There was definately something wrong with Milton and he was hiding it. But we were going to get it out of him one way or another...

**And... end of chapter 5! Also, I don't know if Milton's Dad has ever appeared/been talked about in the TV show, but a Mr. Krupnick isn't in my story. He died when Milton was young. He won't be a big part in this story but more about him with be revealed in future chapters. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone and this is chapter 6. It may be a bit shorter than usual, since it is in "**_**Milton's**_**"****point of view, (but, we all know by know that Milton isn't exactly Milton, right now.) It will kinda be like a "character vs. himself" type of deal. Follow me? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I have never owned Kickin' It.**

"_Milton's_" POV

I stomped up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I had given that Jack kid what he deserved. In fact, I should have done the same to all of this loser's friends -

_Hey! I am not a loser, and you will do no such thing to my friends!_

Ugh, there goes this kid's "inner voice" again. See, we are in the same body (Well, his body. But it's safe to say it's mine now!) and we can share thoughts. Although, there isn't much sharing going on. I am in charge, just the way it was supposed to be. Every once in a while, I felt this kid fighting back, trying to take his body back or back-talking to me -

_Um, excuse me, but I am not just "that kid"! I do have a name, in fact, it's Milton! Milton David Krupnick! Born at -_

Yea, yea, kid! I know your name, and nobody needs to know your life story. Plus, "kid" is easier than "Milton". What kind of name is Milton, anyways?

_Milton happens to be a mighty fine name. It originates from England, and it means "From the Mill Town". _

Listen, Millboy. Stop you rambling, you are just wasting what little energy you have left. Not that anyone will miss you when you're gone. People just pretend to like you.

_You're wrong! You saw the look on Jack's face when he tried to help me! He was seriously worried. And then you went and hit him in the face! They all probably think I'm crazy!_

It was needed. He was getting in the way. And the only reason your buddies think you're crazy is because you've been making trouble for youself. If you just stopped fighting, things would be smooth and painless. But you just had to make yourself known to them. So just stop...

Before Millboy could say another word, I forced my powers up and shoved him backwards, even futher into the empty centre of his mind, feeling myself become more and more in control. I heard the kid let out a small sign after he trying fighting. His inner self collasped. He would wake up sooner or later, but now...

I glanced out the kid's window and saw his Mother, Sensei and karate buddies out talking on the deck.

"Soon..." I muttered, under my breath. I smiled like "The Joker" before I pulled Millboy's curtains shut across the window.

**And... scene! That's chapter 6! And like I said, "_Milton's"_ chapters will be shorter than the others. Anyways, please read and review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, here we come! I hope you are enjoying this story! Kickin' It is not owned by me.**

Jerry's POV

I think it's safe to say that something is going on with Milton right now. What exactly is happening with him, however, is not going to be as easy to figure out. I mean, Milton is the type of person who wouldn't hurt a fly, and then he goes and hits Jack, a black belt, right in the face, giving him a nice black eye. Ugh, I don't know what to do. Think about it - almost always, it's Jack who solves out the tough karate stuff, things that require actual muscle. Milton, however, has more brain than muscle, so he solves the stuff that requires actual thinking, kinda like this moment right here. Sure, muscle would help, but you aren't going to get anywheres without a brain like Milton's. But Milton's brain was currently... unavailable. Kinda like all the girls I call - you know they're there, but they just don't pick up. Um, ok, that was the one and only time I will compare Milton to girls I wanna date.

Mrs. Krupnick had been in shock for a little bit after seeing her son hit his friend. But once Rudy had calmed her down, she invited us out on the deck. She made tea, and brought soda for us teenagers. She kept aplogizing on Milton's behalf to Jack, after giving him a bag of frozen peas to balance on his black eye. Kim, Jack, Eddie, Rudy and I sat awkwardly on the Krupnick's back deck. Kim, Jack, Eddie and I slurped orange soda, while Rudy and Mrs. Krupnick sipped tea.

I glanced up towards Milton's bedroom, a room on the second floor that was clearly visable from the deck. The wall that faced us held his room's only window and I saw Milton (or rather, the former Milton) pacing back and forth. He suddenly paused infront of the window and shut the curtains, like he knew I was watching. I shook my head, and turned my attention to what Mrs. Krupnick was saying.

"I mean, I never really noticed a huge change in Milton's behaviour, then you call and tell me he's been hurt and then he's acting strange and now this." She sighed, taking another sip of tea, "I suppose I first noticed it when he came home Monday night."

"What happened Monday night?" Jack asked, still holding the bag of peas to his eye. It was starting to thaw, and the melting water was dripping on his jeans.

"Well, it was pretty basic. He came home from school, did his homework, and went on the computer, that's totally normal. But then, after dinner he got bored so he went out. He went to pick wild berries. You guys know how much he loves wild berries. He rode his bike down to that huge berry patch on the edge of town, the one near that swamp. What do you kids call it? 'Misty Swamp'"?

"Um, it's actual 'Misty Marsh'. You know, kinda a play on words?" Eddie knew the name of the swamp, but I doubt he had actually been there. Let's face it - that place i creepy!

"Yes, Misty Marsh. Thank you, Eddie. Milton when there Monday night and when he came back, he was soaking wet. I asked him and why and he said something like 'I fell in, no big deal'. Now that I think of it, he said it in this right snobbish tone, it just didn't concern me at the time, because I was kinda stressed out at the time. But now I felt like..." Mrs. Krupnick didn't finish her sentence because the tears starting falling. Rudy handed her a napkin and patted her shoulder.

"Well," Jack whispered quietly to Eddie, Kim, and I. He had set the bag of peas on the ground, because it had melted away into a gross bag of mush. "I think I know where we're going tonight," He continued, "Misty Marsh!"

Well, this is gonna to be fun... NOT!

**And that was chapter 7. I am sorry if this seems a bit short, but this was the best place to cut it off, and it wouldn't be right if I kept going. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody, it's me again. And this is chapter 8! And, as always, I have to please the copyright people - I don't own Kickin' It.**

Rudy's POV

I had spent most of my afternoon cleaning up at the Dojo. It seems like ages ago, but it was just yesterday when Jack had hurt Milton. Some much had changed, but one thing remained the same - the mess. It was very chaotic when Jack had hit Milton so we weren't exactly neat and tidy when we were trying to help him. There was a bit of water inside a plastic bag. It was originally ice for Milton, but when you leave a bag of ice on the floor in the hot California sun, it doesn't stay ice very long. I carefully picked up the bag, trying not to spill any of the water from holes in the bag, and tossed it any the garbage. Also, there were a few washclothes on the floor, wet with water and... blood. Milton's blood. If you had told me last week that'd I would spend my next Friday afternoon mopping up Milton's blood, I would had told you two things; One, I would tell you you were crazy and have you sent to a mental hospital. And two, I'd nearly have a breakdown wondering why Milton's blood was on my dojo's floor. But here I was, picking up bloody washclothes and throwing them in a plastic bag for me to bring home to wash. I tossed the bag in my office and grabbed a rag and some water and soap to wash the last bit on blood that was on the gym mats. I got done on my hands and knees and starting scrubbing. I have to admit, I have never, ever, actual scrubbed a floor on my hands and knees. Know I what my Mother meant when she did this at home and complained about knee pain afterwards.

I had just about finished up when the bell above the door dinged and Jack, Kim, Eddie and Jerry entered.

"Hey kids. What can I do for you?" I scrubbed away the last bit of the blood and tossed the rag into the bucket of water, and I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Nothing much, Rudy. We just wanted to get our bags we left here yesterday." Jack shrugged, "What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up." I picked up the bucket and carefully lugged it off the mat. "Go ahead and get your bags."

"Thanks, man." Jerry patted my shoulder as he passed. I went into the bathroom and emptied the bucket in the sink. Well, everything was clean now.

The kids had gotten there bags and were getting ready to leave when I could resist asking, "How's Milton?"

"Well, he's still not "Milton" if you know what I mean," Kim explained, "And the only clue we have is that he went berry picking near Misty Marsh, and came back an exact opposite of himself."

"Yeah, but it's not like we're going to Misty Marsh." Eddie laughed nervously, that type of laugh that shows your hiding something. They wouldn't go to Misty Marsh, would they? That would be way too dangerous!

Both Jerry and Jack elbowed Eddie, and Kim gave him a look that said "Nice Going!" Eddie mouthed "Sorry".

"Guys, listen. I know you're worrying about Milton but don't go off to some weird Marsh looking for something you have a hunch over. It's very dangerous." I shook my head at them. I have to admit, I would have done the same thing if I was in the same situation, though.

"Rudy, don't worry. We aren't going." Jerry said, looking at his feet. I knew he was lying, but decided to go along with it. I muttered a quiet "Alright."

Jack nodded and together they left the dojo. Well, looks like I have plans tonight.

A little while later, I was just on my computer in my office when the phone rang. I picked it up and said "Hello, this Rudy of the "Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy", how can I help you?"

"Hello, Rudy? This is Bobby Wasabi." The person on the other line answered. I started getting nervous. _"Ok, I know what this is about. Just stay calm!"_

"Listen, Bobby I know what this is about, and you should know that it was a complete accident and Milton is completely fine!" (Well, maybe not completely!)

"Yes, Rudy, that is very good. It is also very good that the police aren't going to be involved."

Oh, thank gosh! And I could talk my way out of trouble with Bobby. "Very good," I answered calmly, "Milton is resting at home, and Jack is very sorry."

"I understand, Rudy. But, as rules say, I am coming over to your dojo, and just checking things out. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just, I gotta follow rules. Would you make sure Milton be there, Jack as well. I'd like to speak with them.

"Um, sure!" I answered. We could get through this!

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at 1pm, goodbye Rudy!" Bobby hung up the phone

I slowly set the phone down. Tomorrow? This is going to be tougher than I thought...

**And that was chapter 8. Hope you liked it! See you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone. Sorry this chapter has been a little late, but I do have a life, you know! Anyways, on with the chapter! Disclaimer: Disney owns Kickin' It. Do I look like Disney to you? Well, I suppose you can't see me... You'll just have to take my word, that I am not in anyway related to Disney! Yea, like that is going to be to hard to believe.**

Jack's POV

I have to admit, I didn't think Rudy believed us when we said we weren't going to Misty Marsh tonight (He might of it Eddie wasn't such a bad liar), but I told Jerry, Kim and Eddie that we had to go through with it. We had to help Milton, something was wrong with him. He had turned into an opposite copy of himself. And his mother had said she first noticed the difference in behaviour last week, right after he got home from Misty Marsh. Earlier today, we had asked him about why he was acting so strange. He had tried to leave, but I stopped him, like a good friend. And what did I get out of it? A black eye! I block him from leaving and Milton lands a punch on my face. Of course, I really couldn't bring myself to stop him. I mean, Milton was the soft, fuzzy guy of our group. And now I have a bright shiner because of him. That's a serious shocker.

But, I think it's time I told myself that Milton wasn't Milton anymore. That's what we had to change.

It was around midnight when Mom and Dad went to bed. I had told them I was going to bed about 2 hours ago, and pretended to be sleeping, but I was secretly waiting for them to get to bed. Even after the door shut, I waited 15 minutes to make sure they were, in fact, asleep. After hearing no noise from their room, I had silently crawled out of bed, locked my bedroom door, and changed from my red t-shirt and blue plaid PJ pants, into what I like to call my "Ninja gear". It's all black clothing! Long sleeved baseball shirt, black jeans, black leather gloves and black Nike sneakers. It was prefect for sneaking around at night. Um, *_cough cough_*, not like I did that often. Yea, I am not the best liar, but I was better at it than Eddie, and that was what counted.

I picked up my phone to send off the first signal.

"_time to move, meet me at city limits in ten_." I sent that text message to Kim, Jerry and Eddie. After we collected our things from the dojo, we went down to Falafel Phill's, and, over sodas and Phill's new "falafel pizza", discussed tonight's plans. We where to wait until I sent out the first signal over text message, and then, while dressed in all black gear, bike down to Misty Marsh and see what we could find.

I used my years of karate training to quietly clamber out my window, and onto the roof. I then jumped from my house's roof to the roof of my father's shed.

I gasped at my foot fell through a weak spot in the shed's roof. I quickly moved, but not my foot hit a large tin watering can that my mother kept on highest shell in the shed. It crashed to the ground, letting out a large clank.

"_Oh no! I am in so much trouble_!" I felt myself starting to sweat. I looked up at my parent's bedroom window, and thanked my lucky stars that it was shut. It became so quiet, as I waited to see if they had heard. I waited for what seemed like forever, nothing happened. No one came up to the window, no one came outdoors, nothing. I looked at my watch and realised it had only been a little less than 3 minutes.

I tried to calm down. "_It's ok, you weren't caught and you still have time to get to the Marsh." _I slowly slide off the shed's roof, watching out for weak spots, and jumped to the ground. I pulled my phone of out my pocket and saw that Kim, Eddie and Jerry had already texted me back.

"_messaged received, on my way_." That was the code sentance we had decided on when discussing our plans. This way, we knew no one got caught leaving and was, well, on their way.

I grabbed my bike from behind the shed and jumped on. I sighed, and starting peddling towards the city limits...

"Everything is going to be fine. We _will_ find out what is going on and Milton _will_ be ok." I kept repeated that sentance to myself, over and over as I rode over empty streets. I hoped that it wasn't wrong...

I made it as fast as humanly possible to the city limit's sign. But, somehow it turned out I was late. Kim, Eddie, and Jerry were already there.

"Oh, Jack, thank godness you're here! We thought you got caught." Kim exclaimed. She looked panicked. She was wearing a longsleeved lace top, black and purple sweat pants, and black flats.

"Yea, bro. What took you so long?" Jerry asked. He had a black sweatshirt on, along with a black jeans, and black, red and blue sneakers.

"I almost did get caught. Blame tin watering cans." I muttered.

"What?" Eddie looked confused. I didn't blame him though, but didn't feel like answering. He was wearing a black American Eagle t-shirt, black sweat pants, and... bright yellow sneakers?!

"Don't ask," I growled, "Eddie, why are you wearing bright, yellow sneakers?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but my dog got a hold of my black sneakers, and these were my only others." Eddie sighed, and looked sadly at me. I decided there was nothing to do about it know, so I brushed it off.

"It's alright, just keep them out of sight?" I told him. I looked around and saw everyone's bike on the ground in front of the sign. "Hey, we should move our bikes out of sight, behind the sign." We all agreed and moved our bikes.

"Good idea, Jack, but it's not like there is going to be cars on the road tonight. Come on, let's get on move on." Kim started to walk towards the Marsh. But, as if on cue, a pair of headlights came speeding down the road. We gasped. We were in a whole mess of trouble now. There was no way we could all fit behind the sign. But hey? You know, maybe the car may not see us at all. We were just 4 kids dressed in black on the side of the road.

Well, never mind that idea. The car pulled over, the door opened, someone stepped out and yelled, "Hey kids, what do you think you're doing?"

Yep, we're dead...

**Chapter 9 is complete. Holy cow, is it Chapter 9 already? That's amazing. Thanks everyone, especially an certain fanfiction writer who has been reviewing almost every chapter. Thanks so much, PersonNatalie! You rock! Please read and review, everyone, and I'll be back soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers, guess who is back? This chapter may be a bit short, and I may not upload new chapters this weekend because I have to work all day tomorrow, and about half the day Saturday and Sunday. But I will try! There will be at least one new chapter this weekend, besides this one, though. Anyways, I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, it be majorly different. On with the story!**

Kim's POV

"Oh, nonononono, this is very bad!" I muttered under my breath. Jack, Jerry, Eddie and I had snuck out around midnight and biked to the city's limits. We were getting ready to go to Misty Marsh to see if we could find out what happened to Milton when a car pulled over right in front of us and yelled at us. There was no doubt they were yelling at us. I didn't see any other kids around.

The mystery character started walking towards us. My hand had somehow found Jack's hand and was laced with it. If I wasn't so worried, but heart would have fluttered.

"Who is it?" Eddie whispered.

"How should I know?" Jack snapped back, "Did any of you guys bring a flashlight?" Shoot! I knew I had forgotten something. At Falafel Phill's yesterday afternoon, Jack said there was somethings that needed to make the trip with us to the Marsh, including bandaids, a camera, and... a flashlight! Fan-freaking-tastic, I had a bunch of bandaids in one pocket and a small digital camera in the other pocket, but no flashlight.

"Hang on, I got one." Jerry pulled a one of those mini keychain flashlight out of his back pocket and turned it on.

"Really, that's the best you could do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Hey, I could get one of my Dad's without him becoming suspicious. This was the only one I could actually grab. " Jerry swung the keychain around his finger by the metal ring, but it soon flung of in the direction of the mystery man. "Oh, no! I got that for Christmas!" Jerry was going to chase after it, but his flashlight was picked up by the mystery man. The light shone in his face and we all saw who he was.

"Rudy!" We all shouted.

Rudy stepped forward, wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt and black sneakers. He looked angry. Rudy was hardly ever mad, it was strange seeing him like that. By this point we were less than 3 feet apart from each other.

"What were you thinking?! I told you this was dangerous, you should have known better." Rudy folded his arms and glared at us.

"We're really sorry, Rudy. But we need to find out what is up with Milton." Jack looked at Rudy with sadness in his face.

"I know, Jack. But this is just one of those things you shouldn't mess around with. It's very dangerous. I do care about Milton just as much as you, but we just can't sacrifice anything here."

"Rudy? Please, help us." I pouted. I knew I could talk Rudy into anything with just a glance from my puppy-dog eyes. I did exactly that.

"Oh, Kim, come on! Stop, please... OK, fine! I'll help you!" Rudy gave in, sighing.

I clapped my hands together, "Thank you, Rudy!" Jack, Jerry and Eddie beamed.

"Yea, whatever. What's first?" Rudy looked annoyed, but you could tell he was worried, yet up for an adventure.

"First," Jack stated, "We head down to Misty Marsh. Everyone that has a flashlight, get it out." It turned out that we had four flashlights - Jack's powerfull, yet small one, Jerry's keychain one, Eddie's pink one he had borrowed from his sister, and Rudy emergency one he had in his car. I stayed close to Jack because I didn't have a flashlight, as we left our bikes, and Rudy's car, alone as we headed out towards the Marsh.

**And that's the end of chapter 10. I am sorry it's short. But nothing you can do about it! See you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I took the weekend off from writing, but as you can clearly read, I am back! This story is dragging out for way too long, so I am going to try and finish it up quickly, but there will be at least 3 more chapters, so sit back and enjoy! And no, I don't own Kickin' It. So tell your lawyers to back off!**

Eddie's POV

I forced myself not to look around. If I did, I knew I would see something I shouldn't and be scarred for life. Jack has said "Eddie, stop being a wuss. It's just a swamp". Ugh, what did he knew. Wait, let me re-phrase that. Jack did know that this swamp did _something_ to my buddy, Milton. Kim, Jerry, Rudy, him and I had ventured into the Misty Marsh, the very place Milton's mom had said he last was before he started acting like a total jerk, the exact opposite of himself. When had found a path that lead from the wild berry bushes (Milton was supposed to be picking wild berries when he somehow got down to the swamp) to Misty Marsh. Too bad I didn't take the time to think about why there would be a well worn path straight down to one of America's most creepy places. In fact, if you looked up _creepy_ in the dictionary, it would say "Misty Marsh".

I winced as something flashed my the corner of my eye. I stopped, letting the rest of the group walk ahead without me and wheeled around and glanced where the flash had been. As I was turning around, I silently chuckled to myself. Honestly, Jack was right, although this swamp had done some weird things to Milton, ghosts, vampires, werewolfs, demons and the like didn't exist, and the idea that anything supernatural would be in my town would be stupid. I mean, if there was a demon haunting your next door swamp, I think you would hear about it. But, creatures like that have a way of hiding themselves until just the right time. What I saw, made me wish I hadn't turned around, but the way I looked at it, I had too. It's like when you see a smushed cat in the road, you don't want to look, but you can't help it. Anyways, I nearly wet my pants at what I saw next.

Through the trees, a large, flowly form was gliding along the forest floor, about 50 feet away from me. It had a human shape, but was at least 7 feet tall. I think I stopped breathing, I am really not sure, especially considering it was one of the most shocking moments you could ever imagine. When those things happen, you don't keep track of small details.

I felt myself feeling faint, and getting dizzy. I looked behind me but Jack and the rest of the group were somewhere up the path, nowhere to be seen. They couldn't have gone far, but I just didn't see them due to a twist in the path. Some friends they were, I thought.

I turned back around to see where the creature had been, but... it was gone. I smiled, and puffed up my chest, feeling tough. My head still wasn't clear, but I thought that I had taught the creature a lesson, that I had scared him off. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I turned back around on the path, I knew I had to catch up with the group and quick, but they had to know I was gone, right? I ran down the path and went around the twist in it, but I stopped in my tracks on a split second. I could see Jack, Kim, Rudy and Jerry up ahead, still walking at the same pace, but blocking me from them was... _the demon creature! _It was about 10 feet infront of me, and glaring at me with cold, red eyes. I struggled to breath

"J..J..J..JACK!" I screamed bloody murder, which, I feared, was what would become of me. I saw Jack and the group whip around (even from this far away I could see their eyes get large. Good think I knew I was the only one who was seeing this). I also saw the black creature advance towards me. I felt faint, got dizzy. My world turned to black as I fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Jack's POV.

"J..J..J..JACK!"

I jumped. There was no mistaking that voice. It was Eddie. I looked around at my friends with me. Jerry? He was there. Rudy? There. Kim? There. Eddie? Um, yea, we may have a problem.

Kim, Jerry, Rudy and I turned around with lightning flash speed. I gasped. I saw Eddie a little ways down the path, but I also saw something that could only be describing as a monster. Does a 7 foot tall, black cloaked, oddly human like creature, sound like a monster to you?

Eddie fell to the ground. I couldn't tell if he fainted or what, be we'd have to take on that creature before we could check if out.

Before I knew what was happening, Kim, Rudy, Jerry and I were standing side by side, in fighting stances. It wasn't rocket science figuring out what we were all thinking.

Rudy knelt to the ground, picked up a rock, and flinged it at the creature. It hit it in the back of the head (Does that thing count as a head?). It wheeled around and glared, a hard, red glare.

"Let's do this." I whispered. Somehow, they all heard me, and grunted and nodded in agreement. The creature was coming towards us now. I balled my hands into fists. Eddie still lay on the ground.

This guy was so going down.

***Gasp* Nothing more haunting than coming across a large, black cloaked figure in the middle of the woods around midnight! What is happening? Is Eddie ok? How are Jack and his friends going to fight some mystery creature? Stay tuned for a new chapter - same bat-time, same bat-channel. Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers, it is time for chapter 12. Can't you guys just hear the energy and excitement in my voice? Yea, neither can I. Not that it matters. Enough of pointless gibber jabber, on with the show! Also, I own Kickin' It the same way Michael Jackson owns a private hut in Nepal, right next door to the yeti. Oh wait, we don't. Well, you get my point. I'm going to shut up know and get to the story. This is a Milton chapter, so it will be shorter than usual, although none of my chapters have been extra long or anything...**

_Milton'_s POV

I was at his bedroom door, waiting for any sign of life on the other side. When I heard none, I knew it was meant his mother was asleep, and that I could make my break for it. My _last_ break for it, mind you. I had been sneaking out of Mill Boy's house around midnight in his body, and went to the portal to my world. What? You ask why I didn't just leave through the portal that first time I went there? See, in order to escape this world in a human's body, my people had required the one thing that that particular human held above all else. Their most prized possesion. I still hadn't found Mill Boy's though. I would have found it by now, but I got cocky, and said to myself "A kid like this will have a prized possession like a spelling bee trophy or something". But nope, it wasn't the spelling bee trophy, or the science fair trophy. Heck, it wasn't even the karate trophy. I should have found it be now! It shouldn't have been this hard! I had planned to spend this past afternoon tearing through Mill Boy's bedroom, that would have been the perfect time. But, of course, his Mother had came up to his room, all gushy like, crying her eyes out, whining that Milton, being her only son, was her best friend. And that she didn't know what she'd do without him. Well, hate to hurt you, honey, but Mill Boy is about to go bye bye. When I leave this world for mine in Mill Boy's body, "Milton David Krupnick" will go missing. He'll never be seen again. The police will search for him, and they'll find some of his stuff in a dark part of the forest. It's basically common practice for my people to do this. If people just start disappering without a trace, they may catch onto us, the fact that there are some not so human things going on. But like this, they just call it murder, they may punish some innocent person for it. But do I look like I care?

Anyways, I had taken the shirt Lucy, Mill Boy's mom, had seen him go to bed in, and stained it with his blood. Another good thing about being one of us. You can get hurt and not feel anything. All the pain go straight to the poor sucker whose body we were in. Of course, we can feel pain, but in a different, supernatural way, I'll explain more later.

I put dripped more blood onto Mill Boy's pajama pants and then ripped holes in them. I would drop this stuff somewhere in the forest near the portal, then leave this land fill they call a world. His mother will report in missing, and have numerous panic attacks. He'll appear on milk cartons, and then the police will find the bloody clothes in the woods, and name it murder. Something told me that they would arrest a particular karate sensei...

"_Hey! You're a coward! You're going to frame Rudy for something you did!"_

Whoa, almost forgot the kid was here. There goes his inner voice. That happens a lot when we take bodies. I mean, think about it, if some demon creature was jacking your body, would you just stand by? Beside, the sensei, Rudy and the rest of Mill Boy's friends/classmates somehow were catching on to my plan. Yes, I have to admit, I am not the most careful creature in my world. But, I'll be out of here soon enough and Rudy will be faced with murder charges. And when he goes on and on in court about how some demon possessed Milton, he'll be headed off to the loonly bin.

Kid, look, you are going to be gone and into my world in less than a hour, so just sit back and enjoy the show! If you can...

Mill Boy sighed, he knew his time was up. Good kid, follow right along with the plan...

Wait! I couldn't leave yet. I still needed his prized possession. Hey, kid. Anything special you got in here?

He didn't answer. I didn't think he would.

I looked over at the clock. The clock screamed 12:55am in bright, red letters. I gritted my teeth. Great! I'm late! I'm be in a lot of trouble with the big man if I am hugely late. I was supposed to be at the portal by 12:30am. So much for that time...

I walked over to the clock and punched it. Its number's faded into blackness and it sputtered as it died. I went to swing his hand back to his side, but on it's way back, it struck a picture frame on the side table. It fell to the floor, breaking its glass. I gasped, bending down quickly and scooping up the broken frame before Lucy had woken up. I paused, but didn't hear a squeak, so I carried on.

I flipped the frame over so I could see the picture. There was a young boy in a red t-shirt and overalls, there was no doubt in the world that that was Mill Boy. The man beside him looked kinda like him, but was much older. He wore a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. There were in a boat at the dock, smiling at the camera. They were holding fish, which, I assumed, they had caught.

Wait, could this be...? I had found out that Mill Boy's father drowned when he was about 10. I had no idea what he looked like... until now. The man in the picture was Mill Boy's father! Hehe, kinda funny, he had drowned, but in this picture was in a boat, having a great time. Yea, I know, I have a sick, twisted type of humour.

He gasped, then I heard him quietly pleading. I wasn't sure if he was pleading to me or to himself, but it didn't matter. I knew I had found his prized possession, the key to getting back to my world with his body. I grinned to myself.

I changed into my people's "working outfit." - Black cargo pants, a green long sleeved shirt with a design represting us on the chest, and a long black cloak. I took the photo out of the broken frame and tucked it into my pocket, and I packed up his blood soaked pajamas in a plastic bag for tossing into the forest and clambered out his window and onto the roof. I made sure I left the window open, for evidence purposes. I then used my skills to jump from the roof to the ground below without a single bruise to myself, or Mill Boy's body.

I ran off towards the portal. With my speed, it would only take upwards on 10 minutes to reach it. It was in a swamp of out all places. I knew the kids had gived it a stupid name. What was it... Misty Marsh? Yes, that sounds right.

***starts talking like a radio host*, Today, we learnt more what's happening to Milton, and that our hero and our villian are going to the same place, at the same time! Madness will commence next chapter! *stops radio voice and switches back to regular voice*. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks, and please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, you guys know what I hate? 1st degree burns to my hand! Long story short, when baking in the oven, ALWAYS wear an oven mitt. Seriously, even if you aren't even planning to touch the pan, and are just poking your food with a fork. A sudden blast of hot air make spook you, and you will jump, causing your hand to accidently hit the top part of your hand on the upper oven rack, heated to 425F degrees. Yea, not fun. Luckily, on a small bit of my knuckles were burnt, not my actual fingers. But even 1st degree burns hurt like heck, and then they get covered with blistered and it looks gross and I'll spare you the details. It may scar, but I should be ok, thank gosh. Nothing major! Sorry if my updates have been slow lately and not as long, but typing has become kinda painful now, but it shouldn't last long. Enough of me complaining! On with the story. I don't own Kickin' It, but I do, however, do own some nice burns, sadly not a tv show. **

Kim's POV

(**A/N: In the chapter before last, Kim, Jerry, Rudy and Jack were about to face off with the black cloaked creature Eddie found on the way to Misty Marsh. But in this chapter, I am going to fast forward to when they actually beat Mr. Black-Cloak.)**

Beads of sweat rolled down my face, as I awkwardly landed on the ground. I heard a "_thud" _and saw Jack, Rudy and Jerry do the same out of the corner of my eye. But I knew we had won our fight against_ whatever in the world _this guy was. I didn't think we ever actually hurt him (I mean, how do you fight a floating cloaked body?) but once he quickly whipped his "head" around, like when you hear someone call your name, so you really fast look in that direction? He stared off into the distance for about 10 seconds, until Jerry, in a strangely cowardly, yet helpful strike, he picked up a large, fist sized rock and heaved it at the figure. He glared at Jerry, who shook out of fear but smirked out of bravery, and than, as fast as he appeared, disappered through the trees.

Jack rubbed his hands together, "Well, I guess we taught him a lesson." He smiled a toothy grin.

Suddenly, a moan made us jump. We first thought that Mr. Cloak had come back, or maybe it was Milton, but it turns out, that Eddie was still on the ground, were he first passed out. I felt guilty, because I forget my friend lay helpless and out cold on the ground. Eddie stirred. Rudy and Jerry dashed over to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok, Eddie?" Rudy asked worriedly. He frowned when Eddie didn't respond at first, "Eddie! Answer me!"

"W...W...What was that _thing_?" Eddie's head flung around, looking for the mystery creature.

"I don't know, bro," Jerry put his arm around Eddie's shoulders, "But, it's gone now." Jerry smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Eddie faintly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll show up again... Oh, come on!" I had just finished my sentace when another figure in a black cloak dashed by. He was moving too fast to be human, but it didn't look like the other cloaked guy either. He looked human enough, he wasn't floating or anything.

"After him!" Jack yelled, and we tore after the surprisingly human like creature. We turned a corner when we suddenly screeched to a halt. A large, dark and depressing body of water lay ahead of us, covered in moss and vines. There was few frogs around, but even they looked _scared_. The water was roundish, and surrounded by trees. An owl hooted from something up above.

We had found Misty Marsh! A flash of excitement and fear passed through me at the same time, I literally shook.

The black cloaked figure stood directly in front of us, facing us. His face was covered by a deep, black hood.

"Alright, buddy, who do you think you are?!" Rudy asked angrily. He marched right up to him and ripped his hood off. I was expecting the face of a zombie, or something to be under the cloak. But what was under the cloak was a total shock to everyone.

He grinned like a madmen, and although his eyes were his natural color, they looked _unnatural_.

He was Milton David Krupnick.

**I think I am going to stop here due to pain from my burns, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, first things first, I feel like I need to apologize for how short the last chapter was. I literally spent about half the chapter ranting about my burnt hand. But seriously, I think I made it out to be a whole lot worse than it really is. Yes, it does hurt when I move/bend my fingers, which I do when I type (I think most others do that too, I don't know), so typing is a little hard. But I seriously don't think that's any excuse for a crappy, super short chapter. So, all in all, my hand is burnt and painful, but it isn't even that bad. I didn't have to go to the hospital/doctor, if that tells you anything. Enough ranting! I need to actually get writting! On with the story! And as far as ownership goes, Disney owns Kickin' It and I own... really nothing of any importance to anyone on the internet.**

Jerry's POV

_Milton_...It can't be! Am I dreaming?

Rudy had walked over to the disturbingly human-like figure, and practically ripped the hood of his cloak off his head. And it had turned out that it was _Milton_ under the hood. When that happened, a million questions zoomed through my head; Questions like "Is that really Milton?" and "What is he doing out in Misty Marsh in the middle of the night?" Honestly, nothing special, just standard fare.

I had thought all this in about 3 seconds, about the same time it took the information to process in Jack, Kim, Eddie and Rudy's minds. We all gasped. Milton, or rather, this Milton-looking creature, just picked at his teeth, and rolled his eyes.

We all gasped again when the floating black cloaked figure joined Milton at his side

"Very good, Drak, very good indeed." The floating figure said proudly. He didn't remove his hood but you could tell he was smiling creepily

Jack was the first to break free from the sudden shock we had been struck with. He jumped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Milton (or rather, Drak, as the floating guy had called him).

Milton/Drak opened his mouth to speak, but the floating figure glared at him and he spoke inside.

"Excuse me! I completely forgot that you are... lacking knowledge when it comes to us! My name is Efrain, and I am one of the Mighty Leaders of the Nomed Clan."

I raised my eyebrows, "The what now?" I asked. I wasn't sure what the "Nomed Clan" was, but it sounded scary.

Efrain sighed, "Drak, maybe they would understand better if they saw... what you can do."

Milton/Drak nodded. He stared straight ahead, breathing evenly. Suddenly, Milton's eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limply to the ground. However, standing where Milton was standing, a figure almost identical to Efrain floated. He was shorter than Efrain, though.

"This is my true, Nomedic form." Drak whispered.

Kim was about to dash over to Milton's limp form, but Efrain blocked her way.

"I am sorry, dear. But your friend is ours now." He brushed the side of her face with his hand. Jack, in a fit of jealously, jumped in between Efrain and Kim.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Jack spoke slowly and angerly.

Drak smiled at Jack like a parent does when their kid says something so dumb it's cute.

"Awwww, looks like someone's got a boyfriend." He cooed, making Kim and Jack turn away from each other, and blush heavily. Jack backed up so that he was in line with Kim. The rest of us joined him in fighting stances.

"How about you guys scram, and let us have our friend back?" Eddie spoke up for the first time since Drak and Efrain revealed themselves.

Efrain gave the stupid "so dumb it's cute" smile again. "I think not. See, we need your friend. It's the way of the Nomed's."

"Yea, we basically possess whatever human we see fit, and then take them back to our world for - HEY!" Drak had clearly give too much away information, because Efrain raised what appeared to be an arm under his cloak and whacked Drak across the face with it.

"You fool!" Efrain hissed, "What are you telling them that for?"

"Sorry, I'm new at this." Drak shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. When we take him, the boy will be presumed murdered. On the prime suspects are..." A flash of light went through Efrain's eyes.

"Hey!" Rudy raised his voice, "You can just take Milton!"

"You are a little too late for that, buddy. In fact, I do believe the time is just about right..." Drak looked at the sky, then at Efrain who nodded. Drak bent down and reached into Milton's pocket and pulled on what looked like a piece of paper. He unfolded it, and I quickly realised it wasn't paper, it was a photo! As Drak looked at the picture in his hands, I saw in the picture, it was a younger Milton, fishing with an older man, his Dad! Milton didn't take about his Dad much. All I knew was that he drowed in a boating accident when Milton was young.

Efrain took the picture from Drak and gently set it on the ground on the swamp bank. Suddenly, just over the edge of the bank, a pair of lights swirled in a large circle. They got faster and faster until they formed what looked like a portal out of one of my comic books.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we will be leaving now." Efrain muttered, standing by the portal. Drak picked up Milton's unconsious body, and was about to take him to the portal, where ever it led (I was willing to bet it would be Nomedville or whatever). Suddenly, Eddie, out of all people, screamed a battle cry and dove at Drak. Drak, not expecting Eddie to be the one to take him out, was hit to the ground. Milton's body rolled away from him, and Kim quickly kneeled down and dragged him away from what soon would become a full out brawl. Jack, Rudy, Kim and I took fighting stances against Efrain, will Eddie wrestled with Drak on the ground near us. I had a feeling that something big was going to go down. But I couldn't figure out the outcome. I just hoped it was in out favour...

**I think that's a good place to cut this chapter off at. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Now, if you would be excuse me, I really need a nap...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I just want to thank you all for all the support you all have given me with this story. Yes, there are many much better fanfictions out there, but there are also worse. I think I have done a pretty dang good job on this story. I am actually a very good writer, but I don't in any way consider this my best piece of work. I enjoy fanfiction but I am not the greatest at writing them, I am good, not great. I'm much better at writing stories with storylines, settings and characters I created myself. Enough rambling, this story is at its climax! That's what you came here for! And although Walt Disney himself would probably be rolling over in his grave if he saw that today his dream was no longer filled with large-eared mice, but shallow, crappy sitcoms, Kickin' It isn't actually that bad, it's one of the better current Disney shows. Sadly, I don't own Kickin' It!**

Rudy's POV

Jack, Kim, Jerry and I stood infront of this creepy, floating, black cloaked Nomedian named Efrain. He seemed very silent and professional, but as we prepared to fight him to rescue Milton, he became cold, and for lack of a better term, tough. All of us stood in fighting stances, ready to strike. Jerry was about to, but Eddie suddenly zoomed in between Efrain and us. He and Drak, the presumally younger Nomedian who had possessed Milton, had started duking it out just before we stared down Efrain. It surprised me that when Eddie did karate on him, Drak struck right back at him. It surprised me he knew karate. In fact a half expected him to whip out some sort of magical sword and rip poor Eddie's head right off. Can you tell I play way too many video games?

Then it came to me. Maybe if, when Drak possessed Milton, he took over his karate skills. That seemed like a logical guess to me, because Milton wasn't the greatest warrior out of all of us, and Drak's fighting was leveled with Milton's. I believed Eddie was better than Milton, but I just had to hope I was right. It was odd seeing a floating, leg less creature doing martial arts kicks, but it wasn't the time to question that.

I turned my attention back to Efrain. But before I could concentrate on him, he moved quickly, and pulled a hit on Jerry. A hit that only I had mastered last month, an extremely difficult one that only a karate black belt could do. Jerry put up his arms in an attempt to block him, but Jerry, laking skill and reaction time, was quite literally knocked off his feet, and flung into a nearby tree. When he hit the ground, he lay still, out cold.

Jack, Kim and I were about to attack, when Efrain held out his hand (or rather, sleeve,) in a very simple way of saying "stop". Don't ask why I stopped for a simple hand gesture, but I did, so did Jack and Kim.

"I am going to give you one last chance to stop right where you are, and back down." Efrain said simply, lowering his hand, "You let us take your friend," He gestured to Milton, laying limply a safe distance away, "And we won't have to hurt you like we did to Mr. Martinez." Jerry still lay awkwardly by the tree.

"No way." Kim, Jack and I growled in anger, surprising all at the same time.

Efrain shrugged, "Your choice, sadly it is - " He was cut off by Eddie and Drak, who flipped between us again. "Drak! If you must fight solo, please do it away from myself and those children." Drak and Eddie froze mid-fight, then glumly muttered "Sorry." They ran off (or glided, in Drak's case) to continue their fight away from us.

_"Way to be, Eddie." _I thought, shaking my head.

That was when all heck broke loose.

Jack and Kim pounced forward onto Efrain. I cursed myself for not paying attention, and quickly followed suit. I was glad that the 3 of us were all black belts, but it seemed Efrain was too. He struck, we blocked. We struck, he blocked. The fight of our lives had began.

Jerry's POV

I moaned as I fluttered my eyes open. What had happened came flashing back, and I could hear the grunts and shouts coming from what sounded like my friends. I had to do something, but when you are knocked over and slammed against a tree, it tends to drain your energy. I tried to move but it felt like a million bricks were on my back. I heard a shout of pain, and knew I had to do something...

Eddie's POV

After Efrain had yelled at Drak and I, we ran out of the clearing infront of the marsh the others were in and continued our fight in the woods. Ugh, why the woods. Most of the scary things in the world were found in the woods. Wolves, Bears, Mutant bunny rabbits...

Well, geez, it can't be any worse than some floating cloak man, I suppose.

Drak went forward to hit me, but I yelped and hid behind a tree. I'd rather be a coward than be dead.

Oddly enough, it seemed Drak didn't have the greatest eye sight. He hadn't seen where I went, and was looking around wildly.

"Come on out, don't be scared. I don't bite... much!" Drak shouted. I took a deep breath. Well, now or never, I guess. I reached to the ground and picked up a medium size, flat stone. Did I mention I was an excellent rock skipper?

"Hey! Bite this!" I flinged the stone at Drak. He wasn't expecting it, so he had to pause to figure out what happened. He turned around to face me, but I awkwardly sombersaulted to the next tree, so he had his back to me again. I silently picked up another stone, and flung it at him, hitting him in the back of what I assumed was his neck.

There was an strange yelp, so I waited froze and waited for the worse. But... nothing happened. Drak seemed frozen. I didn't want to be a part of the ice parade, so I slowly walked up to the Drak. He seemed way too still, like a statue. He wasn't even bobbing up and down like he normally was when he floated in the same spot. I poked him. "Um, Drak? You ok?"

There was another pause, but then Drak started falling over. He didn't flail or anything, just tipped over like a statue at the art musuem that you accidentally touched.

I winced as Drak hit the ground. His body make a sickening thud, but then I was shocked by what happened next. Drak's body was... gone. When he hit the ground, he simply shattered into about a million little pieces. The little pieces floated away with the wind.

I grinned to myself, "Ha! Not so big now, tough guy!" I crossed my arms, trying to act all tough like, even though no one was around. Wait... I was alone... in the middle of the woods... at night. I ditched the tough act and ran out of the woods back into the clearing.

Kim's POV

We were fighting against Efrain, but as sad as it seemed, we were losing. I felt like I was failing Milton. Poor kid...

Efrain suddenly shoved me to the ground. He seemed to tower over me. Even though I couldn't see his face, I got the feeling he was smiling like a creep. He raised his hand for the finishing blow when...

"Bbbaaattttttllleeecccrrryyy!" I knew that voice (and that lack of creativity) - it was Jerry! When did he wake up? I felt guilty about forgetting about him, but only for a second because before Efrain could react, Jerry had jumped on him, punching him in the back of the neck and back.

"Jerry! Be careful!" I yelled. Jack ran over and helped me up off the ground. Rudy went to back Jerry up, but it seemed he didn't need it. In fact, it seemed that Efrain had... frozen?! Jerry, feeling empowered by the fact Efrain wasn't moving, did a fancy karate move from a movie he had seen. His elbow struck Efrain's neck (or whatever it was where his neck should be.) And just like that, Efrain cracked into small, foil-like pieces, that were blown away with the wind.

There was a long pause, then followed by a sharp, "What in the world just happened?". I wasn't sure who spoke, because I was distracted by the fact that... we had won. "We won..." I muttered quietly.

As if on cue, the portal Drak had opened up with the picture of Milton and his Dad, crackled. It looked like it was failing.

"Grab the picture!" Jack yelled. I ran over and grasped the picture before it could be sucked into the portal. Suddenly, it just... collapsed. And then, Misty Marsh was completely normal, just like no super natural fight had ever gone down.

"Guys!" I turned around and saw Eddie, crouching beside Milton's still unconsious body. "_Oh, no. Please no! Please don't let him be... not alive_." I thought worriedly. I floated the picutre before running over to them.

Rudy, Jack, and Jerry followed. We all squated beside Milton's body. Before any of us could speak, Rudy was checking his pulse. He sighed in relief.

"He's ok, but we need to wake him up." He said, sounding half happy and half worried. I smiled, "_Thank goodness Milton was ok." _I thought

"Good, but we should move. It probably isn't safe here." Jerry said, and we agreed by nodding. Rudy picked up Milton's body and we set away from Misty Marsh, for safety...

**What did you guys think? I know it was long, but I didn't want to cut it off half way through the battle. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, some people told me in the reviews that Milton's Dad was in the very first episode, but in my story, he is dead. Also did you guys notice that Nomed is Demon backwards? Just pointing that out! Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers! I want to say a big "Thank you!" for all your kind reviews! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Also, I wasn't aware Milton's Dad was in the very first episode of Kickin' It, but he is. However, that isn't at all how I pictured him. I pictured Mr. Krupnick shorter, with no glasses, straighter hair, and to look a lot more like Milton. But you get the idea, I would go ramble on about that. We are nearing the end of this story, but I don't think this is going to be the last chapter. But, if I can count (which I can), we need to finish chapter 16, before we can do chapter 17 and 18 and so on. Anyways, on with the show! Disclaimer - Do you guys really think I own Kickin' It?**

Jack's POV

I wasn't sure of the time but it wasn't the same pitch black it had been around midnight. I then realised I had my phone in my pocket, but was way too tired to pull it out. Plus, right now, Milton was the top thing on my (and probably everyone else's) mind. We had to make sure he was Ok. After we "killed" (for lack of a better term) Efrain and Drak, we quickly, yet safely hiked out of Misty Marsh, with Milton nestled in Rudy's arms. He was still out cold, but looked a whole lot better than he did when we first met Drak, when he "stepped out" of Milton's body (That sure was something I never wanted to witness again). When we first met Drak, he looked sickly, and when Efrain came around, the skinny boy looked almost deathly. We made sure to check his pulse every few minutes we were walking. Better safe than sorry, right?

We had decided that safe place away from the Marsh was where we had first started off from - the city limits sign. That was where we had left our bicycles and, in Rudy's case, car. It took a whole lot longer getting back from the Marsh than it had took getting there. Remember that "well-worn" path we had come down on? Yea, well, I guess that it was created with some Nomed's creepy demon magic, because by the time we started on the path, it seemed like the grass was higher than before. And by the time we reached the end of the path, the grass was up to my waist, the trees had brances sticking out into the pathway and it just looked like no one had been there for years, even though we had been on it no less than a few hours before.

By the time we got out of the no-longer-a-path/more-like-a-space-in-the-bushes, we were covered in thistles and pine needles. We had made sure that Milton, though, wasn't hit by any branches or anything, like the rest of us were. Talk about getting the royal treatment, but it seemed to be helping him; Most of the colour had returned to his face and he was looking a lot better!

Eddie laughed nervously, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us. "Gee, I hope we never, ever have to go back to that Marsh. Not ever!"

"I don't blame you Eddie. You'd have to be insane to want to go through that again." Kim looked sad for a moment, but then perked up and smiled at Eddie.

"Yea! I'd rather hug a shark than go back there!" Jerry joked. He gave his typical goofy grin, something I hadn't seen him do ever since we had arrived at the Marsh. It seemed like years ago, but had only been a matter of hours.

Rudy opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he realised...we had reached the city limits sign. I didn't expect to get there so fast, but I just realised we had probably been walking for at least 20 minutes. I saw our bikes still on the ground by the sign and Rudy's car parked nearby.

I made decisions quickly, "Hey, we shouldn't put Milton on the bare ground. Rudy, do you have anything like a blanket in your car?"

He nodded, "In the truck, there's a blanket. Also some water, you should get some of that, too." He awkwardly reached into his pocket, while still carrying Milton, and flung his car keys to whoever was close enough to catch them. Kim did, and she went off to Rudy's car. She quickly returned with a large, red blanket and a bottle of water. I took the blanket from her and folded it neatly on the ground. Rudy layed Milton down with his head balancing on the blanket. He gently slapped the sides of his face, but Milton still didn't wake up.

"This may be harder than I thought." Rudy muttered, shaking his head.

"Relax bro, I got this!" Jerry pushed Rudy aside, and crouched down beside Milton. Before I could register what was happening, Jerry slapped Milton across the face.

"Jerry!" Eddie, Kim, Rudy and I all shrieked, but before we could say anything else...

"Gah!"

A skinny teenage boy was whipping his head around, trying to look at all of us at the same time.

Milton was... awake! Hallelujah! We all breathed a deep sign of relief.

"Milton! You're ok!" Eddie's eyes wided and he leapt forward to hug his best friend, but Milton flinched away. Eddie looked at him with hurt eyes, but slouched back to us and hid behind Rudy.

"W...W...What happened? Where is he! Are you guys ok!" Milton asked about a million questions all in 10 seconds.

I knelt down and grabbed Milton's bony shoulders. "Milton, Drak is gone. Everyone's gone. We're all fine, you're fine!" I said, relieved, but was taken about by what Milton did next.

"J...J...Jack! I am *hiccup* so *hiccup* sorry!" Milton broke down in uncontrollable sobs. He clutched my shirt with tight fists. I pulled him away from me and looked him directly in the eye.

"Milton. It was not your fault." I said quietly, though I felt everyone else lean in behind me, "This isn't the place for questions. Where should we go?" I asked the last part more to the others than to Milton.

Rudy stepped forward. "We can go to the dojo. It's safe there, and no one will bother us."

Milton, still sobbing, but not as heavily, nodded.

"I'll take Milton in my car, you guys ride your bikes, and go straight to the dojo." Rudy bent down and wrapped his arms around Milton, who limped to his car.

We all nodded at Rudy, and went to get our bikes. I knew the hard part of this mission was over, but we still had much explaining to do once we got to the dojo...

**Ok everyone. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it off here, and have the next chapter in Milton's POV, so I decided to do that before he got the dojo. Hope you are enjoying the story! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**There is no better way to lift your spirits than to play with a puppy. I've tried most everything, but nothing beats sloppery kisses from man's best friend. I don't know how this relates to the story in any way, shape or form, but if anyone out there is feeling blue, just go look up puppies on Youtube. Talk about adorable! Well, puppies and cheering up do kinda relate to today's chapter - it will be in Milton's POV, and I think it's safe to say that he is in desperate need of some serious puppy kisses right now. I own Kickin' It, like I own a whole load of puppies - only in my dreams! I would start singing some Disney songs about dreams coming true right now, but I think I should just start this chapter.**

Milton's POV

I sat hunched up in the back seat of Rudy's car, wrapped up in a blanket. Rudy was in the driver's seat, and pulled out on the highway. Jack, Kim, Jerry and Eddie were riding their bikes along with the car, but, not surprisingly, they couldn't keep up, and as Rudy got further ahead, the smaller my friends looked. They slowly turned into small black dots. I really needed my friends right now, but Rudy was a good second. He would have to be right now. Every once in a while, I saw him glance at me in the rearview mirror with a concerned look on his face, like he was scared I may drop dead at any second.

Speaking of dropping dead, I thought I was a goner when that weirdo - Drak - brought me to the Marsh. But then Jack, Rudy and everyone else swoop in with the world's best timing, and save the day. I should be happy, right? Well, I was anything but. I felt like sobbing like a big baby the way I had done when Jack had talked to me earlier, but I couldn't. It wasn't I was worried about crying in front of Rudy, it was I just _couldn't. _Like all my tears had been magically sucked up by a mini-vac the minute I stepped into the car. I suppose I would compare myself to a plant someone left in the sun without water. I felt dry, stiff and fragile. Yea, not the best terms to describe a person, but that was the way I felt - like it or leave it.

I pulled my blanket tighter around myself. We had actually entered town and I saw people on the streets. Yes, it was very early morning, and the only people out were drunks, homeless people, and rebels, but they were "normal" people. They hadn't been possessed by some cloaked weirdo, they hadn't been nearly killed by a supernatural power.

All of a sudden, the car slowed a stop. Rudy unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around and smiled slightly, "We're here, buddy." He said.

I looked out the window and saw one of my favourite places - Bobby Wasabi's Marital Arts Academy. Well, if you want to be specific, I saw the strip mall that the dojo was in, not the actual dojo. Rudy opened my door and held out his hand, expecting me to need help getting out of the car. I wasn't sure if I did or not, but I avoided his hand and slowly gripped the door frame, and pulled myself out of the car. I stumbled a little bit on the way out, but Rudy caught me before I fell over. But when Rudy grabbed me, I flinched. I don't know why, but it felt like he was going to hurt me. "_Don't be stupid, Milton!" _I thought, but I quickly shoved away from Rudy anyway, I wasn't in the mood for close personal contact with anyone right now, and I doubted I would be anytime soon.

Rudy looked at me with a worried glance, but seemed to ignore it. He lead me, without touching me, to the mall doors, which he opened with a very official looking set of keys. We then walked through the mall courtyard. I'll say, the mall is a very creepy place with no one around, it's like another world.

Rudy used his official keys to open the door to the dojo. I walked inside and saw, well, what I was expecting to see - my dojo. But I felt like I didn't belong. I shuttered. A feeling of pain dripped over me. I needed to be somewhere private - now!

I quickly dropped my blanket on the floor, practically screamed, "Rudy, I need to go to the bathroom!" and tore off, faster than I thought was possible in my current state, for the small bathroom in the back of the dojo.

Rudy was yelling something after me, but I didn't hear it. I didn't care. I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me, and turned the lock until I heard the "_click_".

I reached over, pulled up the toliet seat, and emptied my stomach into the bowl. Ever since Drak had came around, he was in control of my body, so I ate less. Enough to make sure Mom didn't get suspicious, but less than I usually did. Before Drak and me had left for the Marsh, he had ate a quiet supper with Mom, and then went up my bedroom for the rest of the night. He had been trying to act normal as possible, as "Milton" as possible, so he/I ate what Mom had put on my plate. That chicken looked pretty good on the plate, but in the toliet looked nasty. I slammed the seat shut, and flushed the toliet. I walked over to the sink, and washed my hands for a good five minutes, trying to get unseen germs off my hands. I would had kept washing but Rudy was knocking at the door, "Milton, are you alright?",

"Fine." I answered back weakly. I shut the water off and and looked in the mirror. Ugh, I looked terrible. But I was glad to see some of myself returning back. I sighed, dried my hands on my pants (Jeez, I was wearing those horrible Nomed clothes), and unlocked the door, and stepped out.

"Do you have any spare clothes, Rudy?" I said, not making eye contact.

"Yep! I'll be right back!" Rudy answered, practially jumping by me, and into his office. He came back out with some clothes, there was no doubt that they were his clothes. That meant they would be too big, but anything was better than what I was currently wearing.

I went back into the bathroom and changed into Rudy's jeans, and red and white t-shirt. I looked very awkward with the big clothes hanging off my bony limps, but it was better than nothing.

I walked back out into the dojo to find Rudy had set out a small glass of juice and bag of potatoe chips. Even though I had just vomited, nothing had ever looked so tasty. I just about dove forward and started crunching away. I saw Rudy out of the corner of my eye, but he was on the phone with someone. Why did I get that feeling that it would be my Mom? I shrugged it off, and sat cross legged on the dojo floor, eating chips and drinking apple juice.

**Hope you liked it! I just wanted to have a chapter in Milton's point of view before we continued on with the story, so here you go! Enjoy! Please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back readers! I am sorry I haven't updated the past few days, but I went to visit my sister, and that is a long trip! From where I live, it's a 10 hour drive to her house! I'm happy I didn't have to drive back the same day, I spent the night in a sleeping bag on her living room floor - more comfortable than you'd think. I love my sister,but I hardly ever see her because she lives so far away, so we went out for dinner and then to the movies. It was around midnight by the time we got back to her house, so I rolled out my sleeping bag, and flopped down on it faster than you could say "Sister, Sister". I was tired! So I slept in, and then helped my sister with some stuff. My the time I had actually drove home, it was evening, and I have stuff to do at my house, so I was kept so busy, I didn't get a chance to update! But then, when I had the time to update, I got sick. Not like puking sick, but just the kinda sick were you don't want to do anything but sleep and eat chocolate. You get massive cramps and headaches. You just feel like crap. Not fun. Today, I am not feeling great, but I am better, so I decided to update before you guys could start sharpening your pitchforks. I aplogize if this chapter is kinda short, but I felt the need to update. Let's get on with show! Guess what? I don't own Kickin' It! Surprise, surprise!**

Jack's POV

We knew we couldn't outbike Rudy's car, but we sure as heck tryed. It wasn't long, though, before his car disappered from sight. Kim, Jerry, Eddie and I kept silent as we biked to the dojo. Not a word was spoken, but my mind was buzzing with facts, ideas, and feelings. I knew Milton was safe now, but I felt guilty because he felt guilty. I kept thinking stuff like that over and over, but realised that there was nothing I could do about it, not at least until we reach the dojo.

Speaking of the dojo, the four of us had reached the strip mall parking lot. It was bare expect for Rudy's car. We got closer to the car and say it was empty.

Jerry shrugged, "Must already be inside." He muttered. I nodded, and hopped off my bike and wheeled it to the front entrance. I chained it to a large pillar by the doors, and the others followed.

Kim faced the door and crossed her arms, "How are we going to get in? Rudy can't hear us from here, and he isn't stupid enough to just leave the door open!" I reached forward, and grabbed the handle. The door swung open freely. "Guess he is dumber than I thought." Kim shook her head.

We walked through the empty mall, and reached the dojo, whose door was open as well. We walked into the large room, and saw Milton sitting on the ground, wearing oversized clothes, eatting chips and drinking out of a paper cup. Rudy was sitting beside him, speaking quietly to him. When we entered, Milton jumped, but when he saw it was us, his face lit up.

"Hey guys! Want some chips?" He held out the bowl, but I refused it. Jerry made a face, and hissed "No chips? Come on!" in my ear. Kim whacked him on the shoulder, which made him quickly shut up.

"Um, no thanks, Milton. I think we should talk to you about... what happened..." I trailed off, feeling awkward. Milton frowned, and straighted up.

"I knew you'd say that." He took a long sip of juice and waved his hand for us to sit beside him.

Rudy patted his shoulder, "You can do it, buddy." Milton nodded, and smiled slightly.

"Well," Milton began, "It first started last week, well I was picking berries, near the Marsh."

_- FLASHBACK -_

_Milton is standing in some berry bushes, slowly picking them and dropping them into a basket he was carrying. He stopped to eat one every once in a while. He was too busy to notice that as he went along the berry bush, he was getting closer and closer to Misty Marsh..._

_He drops a final berry in his basket, and smiles, "Great job, Milton!" He says to himself. He starts walking away, before realising, he was quite deep in the woods. "Uh oh." He looked around in fear._

_He guessed what way he had come from, and started walking that way, but stopped when something small quickly darted across his foot. He shrieked and lifted up his foot, looking around wildly for what had ran across his foot. He didn't find what he was looking for, but something much more shocking..._

_He was staring at a floating black cloak. It was human like, but Milton didn't knew any human who could float 4 feet above the ground. The figure started to walk away, but he paused and motioned with his arm/limb/whatever, like he wanted Milton to follow. Milton didn't want to follow, but he was no longer in control of his own body. He paniced, but it was no use. Before he realised what exactly was happening, he was on the banks of Misty Marsh. He would have hyperventalited, but he wasn't in control of anything at this point, not even his breathing. _

_The figure made a small flick with his hand, and before Mitlon could figure out what was happening, he was flying through the air- no, make that sinking, sinking like a stone to the bottom of Misty Marsh. _

_- FLASHBACK END -_

Milton was slightly shaking, "When I woke up, I was at home, but I wasn't alright. There was someone - no, something, it wasn't a_ person _- in my body, controlling me. I was losing more and more control over my body. Yesterday, I had lost almost every bit on control I had. I was losing. But then, you guys came along and saved me." He looked up at us, before quietly adding, "Thank you."

We all nodded in reply. I can't speak for the others, but I was too choked up to say anything. I looked at Kim beside me, and saw she was wiping tears from her eyes. Eddie, Jerry and Rudy were trying to look manly by not shedding anything, but you could tell they felt the same way.

Suddenly the door flung open and Mrs. Krupnick practically flew in, and grabbed Milton in a tight hug. "Oh, baby, I am so, so, so sorry." She whispered, crying.

Milton pushed away from her, but smiled nicely at her. "It's ok, Mom. I'm ok."

Mrs. Krupnick wiped tears away from her eyes, but nodded at her son.

"Um, I think you guys should have some alone time." Rudy said standing up slowly and backing away towards his office.

"Thanks, Rudy. That'd be great!" Milton looked more chipper than he had in a long time. We all smiled and walked to the Rudy's office, leaving Milton and his mom to have some family time. Once we entered the office, we sighed. We were tired, but we knew we had accomplished something great...

**That was chapter 18! Hope you liked it! I felt I was dragging the story out, so I tried to speed it up. Enjoy, and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Chapter 19! Not much to talk about here, just read and enjoy! Well, one thing to talk about - I don't own Kickin' It!**

Eddie's POV

Jerry, Kim, Jack, Rudy and I sat around Rudy's office, sipping juice from paper cups and chatting quietly. But this was nothing like the small talk you hear at a party, and then don't remember when you get home. This, I believe, was big talk. Hey, it isn't everyday you rescue your friend from a evil demon creature. That sort of thing creates chatter. I felt like I didn't show it, but I was seriously worried for Milton, and now I feel like a hero; swooping in and taking out Drak all myself. I've never felt so proud: my best friend was safe, and I could be compared to a comic book hero. I grinned to myself, took a long sip of juice and listened to Jack was saying.

"...so what you're saying it that Nomed's are actually super common? Meaning there could be one anywhere?"

Ok, I got the feeling I had missed out on something big while I was thinking about myself.

Rudy nodded sadly, "Well, kinda. Milton told me that Drak had mentioned to him about there being a whole race of Nomeds, and that it's like their life's duty to do what he tried to do to Milton. They will leave their world and enter our's through special portals, like the one we saw at the Marsh. Then they find someone to possess, and take over their body like they did to Milton. Then they live their "hosts" - that's what they call who they possess - lives for about a week, before running back to their world. They back it look like their host was kidnapped and/or murdered."

"Wow." I didn't realise I was talking until everyone was staring at me. Jerry knocked me on the shoulder.

"I know, bro. Think about it, it happens way more often than you might think." He smiled sadly. Kim rolled her eyes, I am not sure why, but she sorta made herself the centre of the room and began to speak.

"It's really sad. Just think about all those people who went missing, and they never found a body, just thinks like blood, hair, you know, DNA." She sat down on a box and sighed, "It would have been the same with Milton if we hadn't..." She trailed off as tears flowed down her face. Jack ran over and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"But we did save Milton. He is going to be ok." Jack didn't let go of Kim until Rudy, feeling the awkwardness Jerry and I felt, cleared his throat. Jack slowly slid away from Kim, looking at his feet.

"Great, so let's go tell the police!" Jerry was halfway to the door before Rudy grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"If that was the case, I would have called by now. But Milton told me that it has happened before where their hosts have managed to escape from the Nodems. Many of them are to scared to talk to anyone about, those who can talk about it are only rarely believed, they aren't ever believed by the police, only by people like Mediums and Fortune Tellers. The police just think they are insane, and throw them in the Mental Ward."

Jerry's eyes wided, "Really? That's just... bad, bro." He frowned.

"Sure is." I said, plain and simple.

"Really, you would have heard of it if the police actually found any evidence of a demon cloak man. But that's the thing; there is no evidence what-so-ever." Rudy looked at his feet. "Let's just be glad Milton's safe, and forget about all this... as much as we can." We all nodded in agreement, but secretly didn't think we could forget about something like this anytime soon.

Mrs. Krupnick's voice flowed into the office, "Could you guys come out here, please?" We opened the door, and found both her and Milton standing side by side, looking calm and happy.

"We've talked, and I think it's going to be alright." Mrs. Krupnick smiled lightly and walked forward, taking Rudy's hands into hers, "Thank you all, so much. I can't ever thank you enough." She looked on the verge of tears. Tears of happiness.

"Mom..." Milton shifted uncomfortably. He was back, I knew, and was acting like any teenage who's Mother teared up infront of his friends.

Mrs. Krupnick dropped Rudy's hands, and sighed, "I know, dear. But, I'm just so happy you are ok." She hugged Milton again. This time, he didn't reject it.

Jack stepped forward, "It wasn't a big deal. We're just glad Milton's safe." We all joined Jack in line, and let Mrs. Krupnick hug all of us. I felt awkward, but I doubt any of us felt as awkward as Milton looked. He was staring at his feet, and kicking at the ground.

When Mrs. Krupnick finished her hugging spree with Rudy, she looked around and then shrugged. "I suppose, we better, well, head home... Come on Milton." She waved at her son who looked at us first.

"Mom, could you give me a minute who my friends before we go?" He pleaded. Mrs. Krupnick nodded sweetly, and left the dojo, with a tinkle of the bell over the door.

As soon as Mrs. Krupnick left, Milton's eye filled with tears, and he ran forward and caught us all in a ground hug. "Thank you all, so much." He said.

We didn't say anything, and just hugged back.

Milton turned to leave but something suddenly popped to my mind. I whispered quickly to Kim, who shouted after Milton, "Wait!"

Milton turned around and cocked his head and looked at her, "Yes?"

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled picture, "I thought you'd want this back." She said, forcing it into Milton's hand.

He unfolded it and looked at it, it was the picture of him and his Dad. Drak had taken it from his bedroom, and he didn't think he'd over see it again. He pushed it up against his heart and smiled, "Thanks, Kim. This means a lot."

"I know." That was all Kim said, but it meant so much

Finally, Milton waved one last time before following his Mom out the door.

**Chapter 19 was boring to write, yet exciting to write at the same time. Make sense to you? It doesn't to me, but I am not complaining. I hope you like it! Please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow! I feel like I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy chapter 20! This story has been a blast writing, and I hope it's been a blast reading! Enjoy! BTW, if I owned Kickin It', I wouldn't be writing fanfiction at midnight in my bedroom. **

Kim's POV

I ran around the dojo with a broom, sweeping up bits of dirt. Milton was safe, but it wasn't until after Milton left that Rudy let it slip that Bobby Wasabi was coming around tommorow (make that today, considering it was about 5am in the morning when he told us) after dinner to check things out. We just felt like something would let it slide that Milton had been possessed by evil demons. Not sure what, but we were cleaning up everything like crazy!

Suddenly the bell above the door rang. I never glanced up before saying "I'm sorry, but we are closed today."

"Closed? I wasn't aware of this?" A familar voice answered. I looked up and found myself face to face with... _Bobby Wasabi! _

I dropped my broom, "B..B..Bobby!" I shouted. I whipped around and yelled, "RUDY! Come out here!" There was no way it could be 1o'clock already! But I looked at the clock, and oh, there it was! 1pm!

Rudy came running out of his office. "Kim, what is it? Are you - " I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face Bobby. Rudy's face paled. I gave him a small shove to get him going. He straighted out, and patted Bobby's shoulder. He lead him away, speaking quietly. Bobby nodded in return. I jumped down and picked up my broom. When I rose back up, I found Jack, Jerry and Eddie at my side. They were all watching Rudy and Bobby with nervous eyes...

1 hours later...

Rudy lead Bobby out into the main room again. He turned to speak to Jack, Jerry, Eddie and I, who had been forget about cleaning and talked quietly when he arrived.

"Well, I have found no problem here. Good job Rudy, and good job Kids." The large man smiled, "I called Mr. Krupnick this morning and he seemed in amazing condition. Thank you, Rudy!" He smiled. We all sighed in relief. We were getting away scot-free! "Oh, Rudy? Before I go, could I use your bathroom before I go?" Bobby looked embarassed.

"Of course! It's right around that corner." Rudy pointed him in the right direction, and, when Bobby was out of earshot, sighed loudly in relief. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Bobby came back out.

"What? You guys doing a play or something?" Bobby came out of the hallway holding up some weird looking clothes. They were... they were the clothes Drak had put on Milton last night - the black pants, green top and black cloak. I saw Jerry pale out of the corner of my eye. He had been cleaning the bathroom, but had forgotten to remove the clothes. How? I have no idea.

All anyone said was a chorus of "Um"'s. After about 10 seconds of that, you could tell Bobby was looking at us weirdly.

Jack finally spoke up, "Um, yes! In fact, we are doing a play!" We all shot death glares at him. A play? You have got to be kidding me! "A play about..." Jack looked around the room for ideas, he settled on a large potted plant in the corner, "A play about plants!" He finally said.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, before shrugging. "Hm, can't wait to see it!" He tossed the clothes to the ground and, shaking Rudy's hand one last time, left.

"Wow, that went great!" Rudy wiped his brow.

"No! It wasn't great!" Eddie suddenly shouted, "Now we have to do a play!"

We all laughed.

**I know this chapter was very short, but this story is almost done, and I need to quickly get this part overwith. There will be one more chapter after this! Enjoy, and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holy cow, we are on the last chapter already! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I have, and I want to thank you guys for all your amazing support! A note, this chapter takes place about a month ahead of the last chapter. And...not once through out this entire story did I ever own Kickin' It.**

Milton's POV

I was still kinda jumpy, but felt a billion times better.

I was still scared of going anywhere by myself, but felt a billion times better.

I was so thankful for having friends like I do, but I love them more than ever now.

Now, if you will excuse me, I have a crazy play about plants to be in...

**That was the last chapter, I don't know if you want to call that a chapter. It was very short! It was more like a little end-of-story side note. I hope you have enjoyed this story, and please review!**


End file.
